d_n_d5efandomcom-20200216-history
Minotaur
The minotaurs of Ravnica are strong in body. dedication, and courage. They are at home on the battlefield, willing to fight for their various causes. They combine a burning fury in battle with keen tactics that make them excellent commanders as well as valuable shock troops. Minotaur Features * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. * Alignment. Most minotaurs who join the Boros Legion lean toward lawful alignments, while those associated with the Cult of Rakdos or the Gruul Clans tend toward chaotic alignments. * Size. Minotaurs average over 6 feet in height, and they have stocky builds. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Horns. Your horns are natural melee weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal piercing damage equal to ld6 +your Strength modifier. instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. * Goring Rush. Immediately after you use the Dash action on your turn and move at least 20 feet, you can make one melee attack with your horns as a bonus action. * Hammering Horns. Immediately after you hit a creature with a melee attack as part of the Attack action on your turn, you can use a bonus action to attempt to shove that target with your horns. The target must be no more than one size larger than you and within 5 feet of you. Unless it succeeds on a Strength saving throw against a DC equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus+ your Strength modifier, you push it up to 10 feet away from you. * Imposing Presence. You have proficiency in one of the following skills of your choice: Intimidation or Persuasion. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Minotaur. Plane Shift: Amonkhet Minotaur Features Minotaurs are powerfully built, barrel-chested humanoids with heads resembling rams. Their horns curl tightly against the sides of their heads to encircle their ears, and manes of shaggy fur—shorter in females—fall over their broad shoulders. As their appearance suggests, they combine physical strength with stubbornness, bravado, and reckless bravery. They revel in combat, especially when the odds against them seem overwhelming. * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. * Age. Minotaurs develop more slowly than humans, reaching full maturity around the age of 20. They typically become acolytes at around 8 or 9 years old, making them among the older members of their crops. Once they reach maturity, though, minotaurs age quickly, rushing headlong through the trials (as they do all aspects of life) to complete them before they pass their peak. A minotaur allowed to die of old age would rarely live beyond 40. * Alignment. Most minotaurs lean toward chaotic alignments, and they have a slight inclination toward evil. * Size. Minotaurs average over 6 feet in height, and they have strong, stocky builds. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Natural Weapon. You can use your horns as a natural weapon to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with your horns, you deal bludgeoning damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier. * Menacing. You gain proficiency in the Intimidation skill. * Relentless Endurance. When you are reduced to 0 hit points but not killed outright, you can drop to 1 hit point instead. You can’t use this feature again until you finish a long rest. * Savage Attacks. When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon attack, you can roll one of the weapon’s damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Minotaur Category:Races Category:Minotaur Category:Guildmaster's Guice to Ravnica Category:Plane Shift: Amonkhet Category:Plane Shift